1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polymer electrolyte which includes a sulfonated polystyrene resin, further to a polymer aggregating agent and a disposal of waste water.
2. Description of Prior Art
Styrene, C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH:CH.sub.2, is a colorless oily liquid that my serve as the monomer for polystyrene. As a polymer of styrene, the polystyrene resin is transparent, and is excellent in electric properties, rigidity, and resistance to water. In addition, it requires less cost for production. Accordingly, the polystyrene resin is used alone, or as copolymers and alloys in combination with other resins to serve as a material of buffering members (foamed styrol), packing materials, or cabinets and parts of electric appliances and automobiles, and has been used as widely as polyolefin resins represented by polyethylene.
The polystyrene resin is used not only as a structural element as described above, but can be used, for example, as an agglutinating agent after it has been converted to a polymer electrolyte.
Recently, a world-wide attention has been directed to protection of natural environment, and preservation of clean water resources is thought as a key to the problem. Under these circumstances, legal regulations controlling liquid waste discharged from plants and general households as specified in the sewage control law are becoming more strict.
To control waste water, recourse has been made to purification by a variety of polymer aggregating agents. The polymer aggregating agent widely used includes non-ionic/anion types for industrial water wastes, and cationic types for general sewage and human excretions. Although these aggregating agents are chosen as appropriate according to a given application, which require properties that enable the agent to clean liquid waste, concentrate it and remove water content from it. Of these properties, the cleaning activity of a suspension is most important, and demand for that activity has been increasingly strengthened from the viewpoint to protect environment from pollution because the filtrate produced after sewage has been treated with an aggregating agents discharged into rivers, lakes and the sea in local areas.
Under these circumstances, trials have been made in which two kinds of polymer aggregating agents are combined or a polymer aggregating agent is combined with a metal compound, to give a product capable of reducing the chemical oxygen demand (COD) and turbidity of a filtrate.
However, conventional technologies have not produced yet any aggregating agents that can satisfactorily clean a suspension, and improvement of conventional technologies involved in water treatment has been desired.